Lunch Time
by Ashlified
Summary: Dawned sentence from the TWoP sentence challenge. Sandy and Summer eat lunch every weekend after Seth leaves. One-shot.


Disclamer: I don't own these peeps. Damn you Josh!  
  
A/N: This is a Dawned sentence from the sentence challenge over at TwoP. "Sandy and Summer  
  
have lunch but not in an EW way." So this is what I came up with within the hour. Enjoy.  
  
It was the day after Seth left and Summer was sitting down on Seth's bed, crying out loud as she  
  
read his note over and over again. She read it 10 times. She counted.   
  
"Hey, Summer," Sandy stepped inside Seth's room.  
  
"Hey Mr. Cohen," Summer kept her head down and swept away her tears with the back of her  
  
hand, careful not to smudge her makeup. "I've really gotta go. I'm so sorry." And with that she  
  
ran downstairs and out of the house.  
  
Sandy sat down on Seth's bed and ran his fingers across the smooth comforter. Within hours of  
  
him leaving, Seth called home and explained his situation with Sandy and Kirsten. He used the  
  
excuse of "I had this trip planned before Ryan even got here and now's the chance. You guys said  
  
I could last Summer, so what's the difference?" He was right. So Sandy and Kirsten let him go,  
  
just as they did Ryan, and Seth didn't have a care in the world. He was sailing to Catalina and  
  
would stay there for most of the Summer.  
  
Kirsten wasn't handling it too well, but she knew she had told Seth last year that he could go. Just  
  
the way that he left, without a goodbye and only a note that's what made her upset. Sandy, well,  
  
Sandy was tough. He kept his emotions inside just like his wife. But he was worried. He was  
  
worried about Summer and how she took the news. He brought up his son to be loving, caring  
  
and having respect for others. He showed his girlfriend no respect at all, to leave this poor girl a  
  
note.   
  
Seth was going to be grounded until forever, Sandy thought. His son was a jackass.  
  
Sandy woke up late Sunday morning and glanced down at his watch. 10 am. Kirsten's warm body  
  
lay next to him, her right arm draped over his shoulder. He shifted from her grip and got dressed  
  
and was ready to go surfing. He came out of the bathroom with a blue pair of board shorts with  
  
white flowers and an old Bronx t-shirt. He tip toed over to Kirsten and placed a soft kiss on her  
  
head. She shifted slightly and fell back asleep. He smiled and went downstairs.  
  
The surf had been rough and he got his ass kicked. He had only been out there for an hour and a  
  
half, but it felt like forever. He pulled the Rover into the driveway and found Summer's car  
  
waiting for him. He ran his hand through his wet hair and slicked it back and stepped out of the  
  
truck.  
  
"Hello, Summer. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you around?"  
  
"Hi, Mr. Cohen. Well I spoke to Seth and he tried to explain everything to me but he's being an  
  
ass-hat. He's nothing like you." She smiled. "Anyways, it's getting pretty boring in this town.  
  
Marissa's off in rehab, my Dad is too busy nipping and tucking every Newpsie in town and my  
  
stepmom - well I think she became good friends with Marissa in that place."  
  
"You're telling me. Both my guys are gone. One on an island and one in Chino. It's rough, but we  
  
deal with it. Kirsten's a strong woman."  
  
"Oh, I know. So, I was wondering...would you mind if maybe I hung out here and talked to you  
  
guys? I mean I know it's weird having your son's girlfriend...or soon to be ex-girlfriend  
  
around...but I just need people to talk to."  
  
"Sure, Summer, you are welcome here anytime. Here, come in," Sandy motioned towards the  
  
door, "I think Kirsten is making lunch." Summer raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. It's only a  
  
sandwich."  
  
Every Sunday, Summer would come over to the Cohens' and have lunch. One day, Kirsten was  
  
away on business with Caleb and it was just Sandy home alone. Summer phoned before she came  
  
over.  
  
"Mr. Cohen. Hey."  
  
"Hey Summer, you coming for lunch today? Kirsten's away so I was thinking maybe we can go  
  
out somewhere for lunch. You know like the Crab Shack or something. Definitely not the  
  
Lighthouse, that place is the devil."  
  
"The devil, huh? You mean Mr. Nichol buying it off you for 2.5 million makes it devil-like?"  
  
"How do you know about how mu.."  
  
Summer interrupted him. "Uh, yeah. That was just a lucky guess." There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Actually, Seth told me. He heard you telling Mrs. Cohen one day I guess."  
  
"Such the eavesdropper, that boy. So, you up for the Crab Shack? Or are you too embarrassed to  
  
be seen with your boyfriend's Dad in public?"  
  
"Don't worry If any of my friends are there and they make fun of me...they'll pay. I have rage  
  
blackouts."  
  
"Interesting. So then I'll see you there in an hour?"  
  
"In an hour." Summer hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She was getting used to these  
  
lunches, having someone to talk to. Summer was everything every girl wanted at school. She had  
  
the boyfriend who no one used to like but became a girl-magnet, the style that girls envied, the  
  
look that models only wished they had . . . but she had a broken home. Her mother died in a car  
  
crash years earlier and her step mother was a drug addict. But she never told anyone this, not  
  
even Seth. She would tell Sandy, though. He had become her best friend.  
  
"So then, I had the dice in my hand and I showed them to Seth and I said 'Blow'. Not like that, I  
  
mean.."  
  
"I know what you mean," Sandy said with his mouth full.  
  
Summer's cheeks grew red but she laughed, "So he blew on the dice and after that I started  
  
winning like crazy. And that's when I first realized I liked your son. And now I love him - but that  
  
note. It just kills me, you know? Has anything ever happened between you and Kirsten that just  
  
made you so mad? He left a note for me, Sandy." Sandy had urged Summer to stop calling him  
  
and Kirsten Mr. and Mrs. Cohen. At first she refused, but then she got used to it.  
  
"Yeah sure, every relationship has problems honey," he took a sip of his soda. "Kirsten and I -  
  
nearly 20 years of marriage and nothing is perfect. We've had our ups and downs. There have  
  
been times that Kirsten would piss me off so much that I would step over the line and say things I  
  
didn't mean and she would get hurt. And other times I would piss her off and she wouldn't talk to  
  
me for a day. But in the end, we resolve our differences. We love each other and that's really all  
  
that matters. If you really love my son, and from what I see I think you do, then you'll know how  
  
to handle him when he comes back without going nuts on him. You'll have to let me do that."  
  
Summer was hanging on every word that came out of Sandy's mouth. This guy knew what he  
  
was talking about. The way she has seen Sandy and Kirsten act, you could never tell that they  
  
have had problems. To her, they were the perfect couple. But then she realized that everyone  
  
makes mistakes. And Seth has made his.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came over with the check. "I'll get this," Sandy  
  
said as he reached over for the bill.  
  
"No, Sandy, let me chip in. I ate a lot. Come on." Sandy handed the waiter his credit card.  
  
"I've got it I said. Don't you worry, it's on me. I'd rather pay for this then eat something Kirsten  
  
has made. And don't tell her I said that." The waiter returned with the card and the bill and Sandy  
  
scribbled his signature.  
  
"Thanks so much, Sandy. Really. Thanks."  
  
Sandy patted Summer on the shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant. "So, tell me  
  
something about my son that I don't know..."  
  
The End 


End file.
